Uneasy Feelings
by Shikaido Yuki
Summary: Miyuki Hoshizawa, a creator of a software called 'Mizu', a perfect girl, with a perfect life. But something is missing. Will she found 'it?
1. Decisions

CHOBITS Fan Fic  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of Chobits character. If there are characters unknown to the story, then they are mine.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi! Please read the story and enjoy the fan fic! (Don't forget to review after reading it.)

--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Uneasy Feelings  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
_Decisions_  
  
Tokyo, Japan.  
  
23 March 20—  
  
--  
  
"You are supposed to update your software, Miyuki!" exclaimed a woman in front of a girl who namely, Miyuki Hoshizawa.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kaa-san! I got bored and tired..." she said.  
  
Her mother slapped her. "Go to your room and work on that software!!" she yelled.  
  
"Yes, mother," Miyuki replied obediently. She climbed up the stairs and went directly to her room.  
  
'_Mom is always like that after I created that software called 'Mizu'. She never let me have fun anymore! Well, I made a few updates last night... I think it's enough...Besides, she can't pushes me to work that hard...! I'm still seventeen. And got school to do..._' she thought while turning on her computer.  
  
She connected to the internet and checked her email.  
  
'_Wow! I didn't expect to received this many emails in one day!!_' She clicked on the first sender.  
  
The email displayed below:  
  
_ I don't know what's Mizu software is. Can you explain it to me? All my friends had used your software and they all have the same opinion, 'It's GREAT!' How can I operate it?  
_  
Miyuki quickly type her reply:  
  
_Mizu software is a software of Persocoms and computers. You can update your persocom almost everyday and your computer can connect in super- speed. Your persocom also able to download materials in super-speed. If you want a better explanation, visit our web site. I'm sure you know it already!! Anyway, our software is user-friendly. It's so easy to use...! You can even use a voice-commander in your computer or laptop.  
_  
_Best regards,  
  
Miyuki  
_  
-  
  
She replied all the email she could. And got tired quickly. All their questions were almost the same, so she saved a few email and willing to put it at the FAQ column in her web site.  
  
"I'm gonna take a walk," she murmured. It's still three p. m. And her mother was going somewhere to have a talk show about her software.  
  
She went to take a walk around electronic shops. Most were selling persocoms.  
  
She looked at the view around her and stopped in front of a store.  
  
'_It's interesting..._' she thought. Then, she came into it.  
  
The store, as any other shops, sells persocoms.  
  
"Hi. How can I help you?" ask a woman. Apparently, she's the shopkeeper.  
  
"Um... I'm just looking around. Trying to find a perfect persocom for myself," she replied, a little bit lying.  
  
"I see. Just to tell you this, our store has the newest models around here...! Look around if you please. And if you found the 'one' for you, just call me. My name is Miyu," said the woman cheerfully.  
  
"I will," she said politely.  
  
She walked around in the store, looking to the 'dead' persocoms displayed.  
  
'_It's creepy. They look like dead people! I don't wanna be at this kinda store at night..._' she thought and shivered a little bit.  
  
Suddenly, she stopped her steps.  
  
"Oh my God..." she murmured. She stared at a persocom. It had got golden hair and it's a male. It's also got fair skin and quite thin. His height was about six feet...! But no problem for Miyuki herself. She's 5'11'' feet tall. So, no problem.  
  
"You find you choice, huh?" asked Miyu suddenly, surprising her.  
  
Miyuki nervously nodded. "Ye.. Yes.. How much is he?"  
  
"Since he's the newest model, well, around..."  
  
-  
  
"The program...? Can you do it?" asked Miyu cheerfully to the younger lady in front of her.  
  
"Apparently not," Miyuki replied, lying. She can create a software...! She must can just... do the simple, tiny program.  
  
"What software do you prefer to?" asked Miyu.  
  
"Oh. Mizu, please."  
  
"I see. You know, the software is the easiest to install. Just put in the hard drive, set a few wires, and _voila_! Done. I'm glad lots of people choose Mizu. It's easy, economics, and the quality is the best. You know who created it? A girl namely Miyuki. We don't know her surname, but she's just seventeen! Can you believe it?" said Miyu without taking a breath.  
  
"Yeah. Sure. Are you done?" asked Miyuki with sweet drops.  
  
"Okay... what do you want him to do?"  
  
"Well... make him nice, a little stubborn, shy, a little bit naughty sometimes, can help with my school, can update himself, can do software thingy, can put on make ups, can cook... oh yeah, make him gentle," replied Miyuki excitedly.  
  
"Done!" shouted Miyu cheerfully. She gave Miyuki the persocom. "Here, if you want to turn him on, push the green button. Want to turn off, push the red button. Wanna restart, push the yellow button, want to..."  
  
Miyuki quickly cut her sentence, "I think I'd rather ask him myself. I don't quite catch your words, Miyu-san."  
  
"Oh. It's okay. Just remember red and green. Off and on, okay?"  
  
Miyuki nodded and looked behind the persocom's ear. Since he's the newest model, his ears were like humans and the buttons were behind it, covered by his stylish hair cut. She pushed the green button and turned it on.  
  
He opened his eyes slowly. It's golden, almost the same with his hair color, but a little bit darker.  
  
"Good bye!! If you want to buy another persocom, please come here!" said Miyu when Miyuki had already left the store.  
  
"Of course!!! Thank you!!!" shouted Miyuki back.  
  
-  
  
"Are you my master?" asked the persocom.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Installing password, please," he said again, still walking. The newest mode don't have to stop walking or doing things whenever they're searching or installing, or transferring documents / data.  
  
Miyuki was a little bit surprised and finally answered, "Oh. Okay. Mizu, 14th of February."  
  
"Installing password done. Do you want it written by Hiragana or Katakana? I suggest you mix them both," he said with no tone. White lights were flashing on his eyes.  
  
"Let's see... Mizu Hiragana, the rest is Katakana."  
  
"Done," he replied. The flashing lights were gone.  
  
"I never had a persocom before. Well, I had, but it's my parents'. So forgive me if I don't know how to treat you very well," said Miyuki politely.  
  
"What's your name, master?"  
  
"You can stop calling me master, okay...! My name is Miyuki Hoshizawa."  
  
"I see. Then what can I call you?"  
  
"Miyuki. And... you know Mizu software?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"I'm the one who created it. I don't lie. And you must keep that a secret. Only a very few people know that."  
  
"As you wish," he replied politely. "Miyuki...? You haven't given me a name yet."  
  
"Oh! Silly me!!" she said with sweet drops. "Umm... how about Yuuki?"  
  
"As you wish."  
  
"No! If you don't like the name, I can change it...!" said Miyuki immediately.  
  
"I like it. Don't worry," he said with all manners he got. Still, without a smile.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Tadaima..." said Miyuki when she arrived home. She just opened the door and...  
  
"Miyuki!! Didn't I say to you to work on that software?!" her mother yelled.  
  
'_Busted...This isn't my day..._' she thought nervously. Her heart was pounding so fast in her chest until she could swear, she could heard it!  
  
She opened the door wider and her mother could see who's behind her.  
  
"You play with this man?! Miyuki!! You're suppose to..."

"He's a persocom, mum. I bought him," said Miyuki immediately.  
  
"What did I tell you about spending your money on useless stuffs?! You're supposed to saved it for your old-days!!!" her mother yelled again.  
  
"But mom..." said Miyuki, trying to defend herself.  
  
Her mother slapped her again. Twice in a day. "Go to your room NOW!!! And I expect to not seeing that persocom when I see you tomorrow!!!"  
  
But Miyuki stayed on her place. "You always do that to me. You never let me do anything. Am I your daughter? Are you my mother. The answer? Cannot be found. You buried your heart in that fucking bullshit money! I created MY software and you spend MY money. You DON'T work! It's MY fucking money! So what if I bought a persocom? He's useful! You bought bags, cosmetics, furniture, without knowing what they mean for you! I... I don't recognize you," she said calmly. Deadly, but true. Also contains lots of cursing, but she's right. (Don't do this to your mothers, good kids!!)  
  
Her mother stunned. Miyuki quickly took Yuuki's hand and brought him to the upper floor, to her room.  
  
-  
  
"You cursed to your mom," said Yuuki calmly in her room. He said it without a tone. Just flat.  
  
"I know," replied Miyuki coldly. She didn't want to face Yuuki, so she turned her back to him.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She's always like that. This is the first time I cursed her."  
  
"I see..."  
  
"So. You can connect yourself with a telephone number and cell phone number, right?" asked Miyuki with a fake cheerfulness.  
  
"Absolutely. Mention the numbers, please," he replied. White lights were flashing on his eyes again.  
  
"Home: 12234545. Mobile: 7675465353." (A/N: I just making these numbers out, okay? I don't even know if they exist! Anyway, don't even try to call to the numbers.)  
  
"Numbers recorded and connected," he said with no tone like the usual persocoms do if they're transferring / recording documents.  
  
Miyuki stood up and turned on her laptop (A/N: Yes, she has laptop and a computer. She's damn rich!)  
  
"Install the components labeled '_Hack-Software_' from this computer. Plug your cable on," said Miyuki seriously.  
  
Yuuki just did what he supposed to did. "Installing progress finished," he said within a few seconds.  
  
"Good," she said with a smile. "Search."  
  
"Contains...?"  
  
"Chobits."  
  
There're flashing lights at Yuuki's eyes then he said, "1,250 searches found."  
  
"Okay... Look again for... Chobits, Chitose Hibiya, Persocoms," she said.  
  
"495 searches found."  
  
"Okay... Chobits, legendary, Chitose Hibiya, persocoms," she replied with no intention of giving up.  
  
"375 searched found."  
  
"My goodness!!" she screamed. "Very well. We search again tomorrow."  
  
The flashing lights at Yuuki's eyes stopped and he came back to his normal 'attitude'.  
  
"Do you want anything to eat, miss? It's almost time for dinner," he asked.  
  
"Cook some..." she said. But her sentence was cut by knockings at her bedroom door.  
  
"Crap! My mom!" she cursed.  
  
Another flashing lights in Yuuki's eyes and he said, "It's your parents, miss."  
  
"Yuuki...! I said that you can call me Miyuki. Not miss. It seemed too formal to me."  
  
"Miyuki!! Miyuki! Open the door!" shouted her parents from outside.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!  
  
(A/N: If you have any comments, critiques, questions, requests, suggestions, or ideas, please review! You can also email me. My email is displayed in my profile. Thank you for reading!! Hope you enjoyed it!) 


	2. Meeting Someone New

CHOBITS Fan Fic  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of Chobits character. If there are characters unknown to the story, then they are mine.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi! Please read the story and enjoy the fan fic! (Don't forget to review after reading it.)

--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Uneasy Feelings  
  
Summaries: Miyuki Hoshizawa, a rich teenager who build a software called Mizu. One day, she saw a persocom that made her heart stop. And buy it. But her mother still causing troubles for her.  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Meeting Someone New  
  
"Will you open the door for them, Miyuki?" asked Yuuki.  
  
"I don't know..." whispered Miyuki hesitantly.  
  
"Miyuki!! We're here to apologize!!" shouted her father.  
  
Miyuki quickly opened the door. Her father was staring her in surprise.  
  
"Apologize?" whispered Miyuki. She didn't believe this at all.  
  
"For everything. Forgive us?"  
  
"Where's mum?" asked Miyuki, totally ignoring her father's apology.  
  
"She went downstairs. Anyway, will you forgive us?" asked her father.  
  
"You don't have any faults to apologize. She's the one who has it!" exclaimed Miyuki.  
  
"But..." her father stopped talking. He saw Yuuki inside the room. The persocom were installing a few important program from Miyuki's computer and laptop. "Who is he?"  
  
"He? Oh. You mean Yuuki?" Her father nodded. "He's my new persocom. I bought him this afternoon. You like him?"  
  
"Absolutely. Now, you should talk to your mother," replied her father.  
  
"I won't talk to her. She's the one who supposed to talk to me. And that's final," said Miyuki with no tone right before she closed the door.  
  
-  
An hour later...  
  
"Miyuki? Aren't you going to have dinner? It's 6.30," said Yuuki calmly.  
  
"Yeah... maybe you're right. C'mon. Let's go downstairs."  
  
They both went downstairs quietly. Miyuki quickly took a look at the window. She showed a feeling of relieved. "My parents are going somewhere. Anyway, can you cook me something? That don't took so much time?"  
  
"As you wish, Miyuki."

"You don't have to. Here. We cook you some meal," said someone familiar. It's her father.  
  
"Dad? Then.. then... who went...?" asked Miyuki confused.  
  
"Your mother. She decided to live in an apartment. She's hard to convince, you know," replied the old man. He was pouring some sauce to two slices of steaks.  
  
"What about Yuuki? Can I still have him?" asked Miyuki with a slight of frightened. She sat down on the chair and tied up her long (about mid- thigh) black hair in high ponytail. Her purple eyes were staring at her father with hope.  
  
"Of course," he replied.  
  
"Mr. Takeshi? Would you like me to serve you two?" asked Yuuki. Takeshi was Miyuki's father's first name.  
  
"You don't have to, Yuuki. Just... make yourself useful while we're having dinner. Like... tidying Miyuki's room. It's a whole lots of mess there," said Takeshi immediately.  
  
"Miyuki-san? Would you like me to clean your room?" Miyuki nodded with a warm smile.  
  
"As you wish."  
  
-  
  
"He doesn't talk much, does he?" asked Takeshi to his daughter while they both were having their dinner. Yuuki was cleaning the upper stairs.  
  
"I programmed him to. He's the newest model. So he doesn't have that ear we usually see in persocoms."  
  
"I see... how much did you spend for buying him?"  
  
"I forgot," replied Miyuki, lying.  
  
"Okay."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Where are we going, Miyuki?" asked Yuuki when Miyuki just got home from school. Well, not exactly school. Discussion club, actually. She could create a software because she's damn smart. She's graduated from college when she was sixteen.  
  
"Minoru Kokubunji's house. He's my best friend. He lives in a big house, or mansion just right to ours," replied Miyuki. She stopped walking in front of a wooden fate and rang the bell.  
  
"Kokubunji's residence. How can I help you?" said a voice from the speaker. It's a female's voice.  
  
"Yuzuki-san! It's me, Miyuki!" replied Miyuki.  
  
"Glad to meet you again, Miss Miyuki. Please come in." Then the gate was opened.  
  
The black-haired maiden and her new persocom entered the mansion. Miyuki, who was used to this kind of view, didn't have much to say except, "It's clean as usual." Yuuki just followed her, entering the mansion. There're two slippers in front of the door.  
  
"Wear it," said Miyuki. Yuuki just nodded and did what she said.  
  
-  
  
"Yuzuki-san? Where's Minoru?" asked Miyuki in the house.  
  
"He's in the study room, you know where it is, Miyuki-san."  
  
"Thanks..!"  
  
-  
  
Miyuki opened the door and said, "Hi Minoru-kun...!"  
  
"Nice to meet you, Miyuki-san," said Minoru immediately.  
  
Miyuki quickly realized there were to other people in the room. One was a persocom. Female, and incredibly cute one.  
  
"Mind to introduce me to your fellows?" she asked politely. Yuuki just stood up silently behind her.  
  
"Of course. He's Hideki Motosuwa and next to him is Chii, his persocom."  
  
Miyuki walked to the couch in the middle of the room and shook Hideki's hand. '_His persocom looks familiar_...' Miyuki thought. She covered it with a fake smile.  
  
"Motosuwa-san? She's Miyuki Hoshizawa, the creator of Mizu software," said Minoru again. "In what occasion do you visit me today, Miyuki-san?"  
  
'_Miyuki-san? Maybe they are close friends. And she's Miyuki Hoshizawa! The one who created Mizu?? AMAZING!!_' Hideki thought.  
  
"I'm just wondering.. do you have any clue that lead to Chobits? I mean... I've heard about them not too long ago, in the Discussion Club and curious about it. Can you help me?" asked Miyuki. She sat down on a couch, opposite of Hideki.  
  
"Well, I'm doing some researches too here, Miyuki-san. Oh, I see you brought your... _ehm,_ relation here. Is he your boyfriend?" asked Minoru.  
  
"Of course not! He's my new persocom. Yuuki."  
  
"I see. Anyway, you and Motosuwa-san have the same reason to come to me today. It's been three years since Motosuwa-san figured out that his persocom is one of the Chobits," said Minoru seriously.  
  
"Chobits?" whispered Miyuki. "Motosuwa-san? May I take a look at your persocom? Maybe I can find the missing data..."  
  
"Sure," said Hideki.  
  
"Yuuki, connect yourself to her."  
  
And he connect Chii to himself.  
  
"Also this computer..."  
  
He did it one more time."Prepare the hacking mode," said Miyuki. There were white lights flashing on Yuuki's eyes. Chii looks in shock. "Don't worry, Motosuwa-san. Your persocom will be alright." Hideki just nodded. "How many firewalls did you find, Yuuki?" She looked at the computer monitor and typed something on the keyboard in super-speed (even faster than Chitose Hibiya).  
  
"99 firewalls," replied the persocom.  
  
"Hack it with the program installed to you one by one," said Miyuki. "I also want to see the firewalls. Display it in this computer."  
  
There were weird pictures displayed on Minoru's computer. Yuzuki just stared at it with no words at all.  
  
After ten minutes of intense, the pictures were 'broke' and there was another weird picture displayed. Miyuki sighed in relieved as she pulled out her hands from the keyboard.  
  
"Hacking mode done, Miyuki," said Yuuki seriously.  
  
Minoru and Hideki quickly came to Miyuki and took a good look at the computer.  
  
"Your persocom... How did he do that?" asked Minoru in amazement.  
  
"I installed some useful hack programs into him. I actually made it by myself. Do you know what this picture is?" she said.  
  
"Yuzuki...! Find out what this picture is...!" ordered Minoru. Yuzuki quickly plug her cable and connect to the computer.  
  
"Yuuki. You too," murmured Miyuki. White lights were flashing on the persocoms eyes. Chii just stood there, motionless. She seemed 'dead'.  
  
"Picture recognize," said the persocoms in unison.  
  
"What is it?" asked Minoru and Miyuki again.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Where did you buy the persocom, Miyuki-san? No persocom has ever successfully hacked Chii before. And what a short time...!" said Minoru. They all were having tea in the backyard of Minoru's house. Hideki had gone home with Chii. He said that he had some kind of late night job.  
  
"He's just an ordinary persocom, Minoru-kun. Just the newest model."  
  
"And you just installed your hacking programs into it?"  
  
"Him. Please call him 'him'," cut Miyuki quickly.  
  
"I know what you mean. Sorry. Did you update him?"  
  
"Not yet. I don't have the stuffs, Minoru-kun. That's the second reason I came here."  
  
"Do you want me to help you update him?"  
  
"Precisely. If you don't mind, of course."  
  
"No. Not at all."  
  
Minoru was seventeen at that time. The same age with Miyuki. They never knew each other before they accidentally met in the Discussion Club. Minoru got the wrong class.  
  
Anyway, Minoru and Miyuki were equal. They both had intelligence, appearances, and money. Both were best friend to each other. Both need each other.  
  
"Yuzuki...? Can you please bring the things to update Yuuki?" asked Minoru.  
  
"As you wish, Mr. Minoru," replied the purple-haired persocom as she went inside the house.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I hope I'm not making you busy, Minoru-kun," said Miyuki while they are updating Yuuki. They did it in the study room. Minoru sat on his chair and stared onto the monitor in front of him. He made a few 'click' with his sort of pen. The monitor was sensitive touch.  
  
"Of course not. I'm glad to help," he replied. Miyuki was also, typing very fast (maybe she's used to type in that speed) on her laptop. She sat on the couch.  
  
Yuzuki also helped updating Yuuki. She connected herself to the male persocom and made a few difficult updates. Yuuki was turned off.  
  
Miyuki took a square-like thing from the table and stood up. She walked to Yuuki and opened his hard disk on his back.  
  
"What's that?" asked Minoru.  
  
"The new hard drive I made. Look...! This drive is very thin, right?" Minoru only nodded. "It's capacity is 769 GB."  
  
"You must have use the persocom for lots of things since you installed almost 45 total persocoms memory into it," he said with sweat drops.  
  
"So I won't have to update him for a very long time..."  
  
-  
  
Two hours later...  
  
"Updating done," said Yuuki with no tone.  
  
"I think this is enough for a decade...!" said Miyuki cheerfully. She glanced at her watch and surprised, "Oh my God! It's 5.55!! I've got to go home...!"  
  
"Thank you so much, Minoru-kun. If you have any requests, please contact Yuuki...! It's the same phone number as my room phone and cell phone!!" shouted Miyuki from outside the house.  
  
"Wait! Miyuki-san!" he said. But Miyuki had already gone out of sight.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!  
  
(A/N: As always... if you have any comments, critiques, questions, requests, suggestions, or ideas, please review! You can also email me. My email is displayed in my profile. Thanks for reading..! Hope you enjoyed it!) 


	3. Feelings

CHOBITS Fan Fic  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of Chobits characters. If there are characters unknown to the story, then they are mine.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi! Please enjoy reading my fan fic! (Don't forget to review after reading it!)

--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Uneasy Feelings  
  
Summaries: Miyuki Hoshizawa, a super rich girl who created a software called 'Mizu'. Her mother always pushes her to do things she didn't want to. And, her father apologized, her mother went away. The only thing she's got left was Yuuki.  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
_Feelings_  
  
"Yuuki? Can you record the map area around here? And the list of the stuffs in this house, please," said Miyuki to her persocom that night. It's been 3 months since she bought her favorite persocom.  
  
"As you wish," replied Yuuki. He said that with no tone. White lights were flashing on his golden eyes.  
  
A few minutes later, he was done with it.  
  
"Yuuki? Have you ever felt the feelings of love?" asked Miyuki all of a sudden.  
  
"I'm a machine. I don't feel emotions."  
  
"I don't think you're a machine at all. Just... an ordinary man, that is. I... actually... need..." but before she could finished the sentence, she fell asleep.  
  
Yuuki quietly stood up and lift her up by his strong, mechanical hands. He easily put Miyuki's little body to her bed and covered it with a blanket. He turned off the lights and with his own flashlights, he could find the way to a stop-contact and charged his battery. Soon, the lights were gone.  
  
And the room went dark.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Miyuki-san? Miyuki-san??" said Yuuki, trying to awake his master up. He shook Miyuki's body gently. "Miyuki-san? Someone needs to see you right now..."  
  
Miyuki quickly woke up and said anxiously, "Who? Who?? Who wants to see me now?"  
  
"Mr. Kokubunji, Miyuki-san. He's waiting for you down stairs," replied Yuuki.  
  
"What time is it now?" she murmured, brushing her beautiful, thick, and smooth hair.  
  
"It's six thirty in the morning, Miyuki-sama."  
  
"I'm ready! I'm ready!" she said cheerfully, taking out some outfits from her wardrobe.  
  
She chose a pink long-sleeves T-shirt and cut-bray jeans.  
  
"Yuuki? Can you turn away or go out from this room? I'm gonna change," she said.  
  
"Oh..! My... My pleasure," he replied with a bright blush.  
  
Miyuki quickly changed her outfit and opened the door. Yuuki was obediently waiting for her right there.  
  
She tapped Yuuki's shoulder and ran down from the stairs.  
  
Minoru was waiting for her in the living room.  
  
"Hi, Minoru-kun!! Why do you come here so early?" asked Miyuki excitedly as she sat beside Minoru (yes, Miyuki had brushed her teeth!! She looked nice, you know).  
  
"Sorry if I bother your sleep," he said.  
  
"No, not at all. My class will start about an hour again anyway. So... what's up? Where's Yuzuki?" she asked again. Yuuki followed her and sat on a couch.  
  
"Actually... maybe it's not very important to you, but I accept an invitation for two tomorrow evening. I kinda hope you will come with me," Minoru answered with a slight blush.  
  
"I will, thanks. What's the occasion?"  
  
"Seminar. About persocoms."  
  
"What about Yuuki and Yuzuki?"  
  
"They don't need any tickets or invitations. Persocoms are free to enter."  
  
"I see... well... tomorrow evening, huh? I'll be there. I promise. Now, don't you have any class this morning?" asked Miyuki politely as she stood up.  
  
"Actually yes. You have one too, right? Mind if we go there together?" asked Minoru like a total gentleman.  
  
"No, not at all. Yuuki? Can you please, take my bag??"  
  
Yuuki immediately stood up and took her bag. He gave it to her with a slight of awkward expressions towards Minoru.  
  
"Yuzuki? Mind if you stay here while we're having school?" asked Minoru.  
  
"Absolutely not, Minoru-sama. Have a good time," she replied with a smile when Minoru and Miyuki walked out to the house together.  
  
Both had happy face.  
  
Both so close to each other.  
  
-  
  
"How long have you been Ms. Miyuki's persocom?" asked Yuzuki politely to Yuuki who stood up beside her.  
  
"Three months. But I still don't know anything about her," he replied.  
  
"Do you love her?"  
  
"I don't think so. Besides, my feelings is not your business. If you excuse me, I have some works to do," he said coldly to Yuzuki who could just smile. Yuuki quickly went to the kitchen and cooked some breakfast for Miyuki's father, Takeshi.  
  
"Do you mind if I help?" asked Yuzuki.  
  
"Not at all. Here, make yourself useful," he replied, handing Yuzuki a knife.  
  
"I will."  
  
-  
  
"So...? What should I wear in the seminar?" asked Miyuki while she was walking along with Minoru to the Discussion Club.  
  
"A gown, of course. Everybody does."  
  
"So you and Yuuki also have to wear tuxedos? I bet Yuzuki will look awesome in a gown," she said with a laugh.  
  
"I haven't bought her a gown, actually."  
  
"Let her borrow mine. I also haven't bought Yuuki a tuxedo. It's kinda expensive, you know."  
  
"I'll lend him one of mine."  
  
"Thanks. Um... I have an idea...!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Let's switch persocoms for one day. Until the seminars, I mean. You can pick me up, right? I don't know where it is."  
  
"Okay... that looks interesting..." he replied with a warm, rare smile.  
  
'_Hope Yuuki wanna do it...! I saw his look at Minoru. Weird_,' Miyuki thought nervously.  
  
'_I really hope Yuzuki doesn't mind with it. Maybe she won't at all. She likes Miyuki_.'  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"WHAT?!" exclaimed Yuuki in shock when Minoru and Miyuki gave their persocoms the news.  
  
Yuzuki just remained calm and silent.  
  
"Just one day, Yuuki... do you mind???" asked Miyuki with puppy-dog eyes.  
  
"But...! But!" he said stubbornly. He looked at Miyuki's eyes once again and finally nodded. "Fine. But can Yuzuki help you with your make- up?"  
  
"I don't wear make-ups, Yuuki..." said Miyuki with sweat drops.  
  
"You don't? Whatever," he said with a little bit of annoyance before he left with Minoru.  
  
"Yuzuki-san? You don't mind at all, do you?" asked Miyuki nervously.  
  
"Absolutely not, Miyuki-sama. What should I do now?" she said politely.  
  
"Let's pick a gown...!"  
  
-  
  
"You have so many gowns...!" said Yuzuki in amazement when she saw Miyuki's second wardrobe.  
  
"My mom bought it for me. Anyway, you should choose your gown for tomorrow night," said Miyuki, taking out all of the gowns in her mother's bedroom and put them on the bed.  
  
Yuzuki took a look at all the gowns and finally took one of the gowns. It's purple, with long-sleeves and it reached her feet. "How about this?" asked Yuzuki with a smile.  
  
"Marvelous. Try it on in the dressing room over there, Yuzuki-san," said Miyuki.  
  
After Yuzuki entered the dressing room, Miyuki picked up one for herself. And she found the perfect one just for her.  
  
A black gown with one-shoulder model. And a high cut on the thigh. Very elegant.  
  
"Miyuki-sama? What do you think?" asked Yuzuki when she finished changing. She looked marvelous...! So beautiful, like an angel.  
  
Miyuki was speechless. She was amazed. "Miyuki-sama?" asked the confused persocom.  
  
"Oh..! Sorry... you just... you look great...! Wait wait wait...!" she suddenly realized something is missing. "Oh yeah...! You gotta need this," said Miyuki, she took out an elegant purple hat from the wardrobe and placed it on Yuzuki's head. "Perfect! For the shoes you can just wear the purple one. You can look and try it. It's over there."  
  
Miyuki quickly went to the dressing room after telling Yuzuki the stuffs. She quickly changes her clothes and...  
  
"Yuzuki-san??? Ne, what do you think?" she asked when she finished.  
  
"Genuine," said Yuzuki. She had tried the purple shoes and she looked great.  
  
"Thanks...!"  
  
-  
  
"Yuuki? You can change your clothes now. We have to pick up the girls within 30 minutes," said Minoru the next evening. He himself had changed. He wore a tuxedo, just without the 'ribbon' on his neck. He wore a tie instead. He looked handsome with all his body features. He's almost six feet tall now. The same as Yuuki. And he's not too fat, nor too slim. Perfect.  
  
"Minoru-sama? I'm done," said Yuuki after exact, 30 minutes. He had a little problem putting his tie on.  
  
"You look great," said Minoru, giving Yuuki a compliment.  
  
"You too. Let's go pick up the ladies, shall we?" he said.  
  
Minoru only nodded with a smile.  
  
-  
  
"Hi!!" said Miyuki cheerfully when the males entered her living room. She looks like and angel wearing a gown. The gown was actually looked a bit sexy, but it's still elegant. Miyuki only make a high ponytail for her hairstyle.  
  
"You look great," said Minoru with a blush. He stared at Miyuki for a moment and finally woke himself out of his imagination. "Err... shall we go now? I brought the car around."  
  
"Okay. Yuzuki? Yuuki? C'mon...!" called Miyuki.  
  
"So, Minoru-kun? Do you have a friend at the persocom company?" asked Miyuki while they're in the car. She sat in the front sit with Minoru. Yuuki and Yuzuki were in the back sit. Both silent. Both doing some searches. Both had white lights flashing on their eyes.  
  
"Yes. The director is actually my father's best friend. Well, ever since my father died a long time ago, he, Mr. Takizawa always sends me invitations to this seminar once a year," he replied calmly while driving the car.  
  
"What are the topics in the seminar?"  
  
"Yuzuki...? Please tell her about the topics," said Minoru.  
  
Yuzuki quickly answered, "The persocoms technology, the software, and what they will do in the future. The rest is just having dinner."  
  
"That's it?" asked Miyuki surprised.  
  
"I have to say yes. It's not very boring anyway, they ask the important guests opinions and we are the important guests," replied Minoru. He was still focusing his eye sights at the road.  
  
"Do they know about my real identity?" asked Miyuki concernedly.  
  
"No, they don't. You can relax, Miyuki-san...!"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What a night...! All they were speaking is blah-blah-blah, blah-blah- blah, and blah-blah-blah," muttered Miyuki when they were walking to the parking area after the seminar.  
  
"Yeah...! That's what I heard too! I never can focused my mind on that seminar. Ever," said Minoru with a laugh.  
  
"Why do you even bother to go to the seminar anyway?"  
  
"I promised my father. Umm... Miyuki-san? Do you mind to take a walk home? It's not too far from here," asked Minoru with a fade blush.  
  
"Of course not...! But what about our persocoms?"  
  
"Yuzuki? Can you drive Yuuki home? We'll meet you guys at home, ok?" asked Minoru.  
  
"As you wish, Minoru-sama," replied Yuzuki with a bow. Yuuki just followed her to the parking area.  
  
-  
  
"Why do you want to take a walk home? We can just go home by your car..." said Miyuki when both of them were walking on the side of the road.  
  
"Just..."  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"I just... wanna..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!  
  
(A/N: Hope you like the chapter!! Anyway, if you have any comments, critiques, complains, requests, questions, suggestions, or ideas, please review! You can also email me. My email is displayed in my profile. Oh yeah, sorry if I have some misspelled grammars or wrong tenses! Gomen na sai!!)


	4. Confession

CHOBITS Fan Fic 

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of Chobits characters. If there are characters that are unknown to the story then they're mine.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi! Please read my fan fic and enjoy!

(Don't forget to review after reading this!!)

Key:

"..." usual dialogues

'...' thoughts

::...:: name of the current location and time

(A/N:...) My note, of course!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Uneasy Feelings

Summaries:

Minoru suddenly asked Miyuki to take a walk after a bloody-hell-boring seminar...! What will happen?

CHAPTER 4

Confession

"Nothing. Just.. I got bored sitting," replied Minoru nervously.

"Oh... I see," said Miyuki. "Let's sit on that bench, okay?"

"Oh. Alright," he said immediately.

"The night sky is so beautiful to stare, don't you think?" asked Miyuki while they were sitting. She shivered a little bit.

"Are you cold?"

"No...! Not at all!"

"C'mon. Here, you can wear my jacket," Minoru said, lending Miyuki his tuxedo jacket.

"I'm not cold, Minoru-kun..." she said.

"I insist," he cut it immediately. Then he helped Miyuki wore the jacket.

"Thanks," she whispered.

Their face were so close to each other.

Both felt hot.

Both felt something.

Both just remained silent.

Both in shock.

But one kissed another.

Minoru kissed Miyuki. And let it go quite fast.

Both blushed brightly.

"Sorry..." apologized Minoru quickly. "I didn't mean to..."

Miyuki immediately stood up and ran away from him, covering her mouth instantly.

"Wait! Miyuki-san! I'm sorry!!" he shouted, tried to caught after her. But was no use, Miyuki ran very fast. Although with high heels.

'_What did he mean by that kiss? Does he love me?? Maybe it was just a coincedence... I regret that. Worse, he took my first kiss..._' she thought while she was running.

Another second, another minute, another gasp of breath.

And the rain suddenly poured down.

Making Miyuki quite wet.

She walked slowly to her house, oblivious to the rainy coat all over her.

-

"Tadaima..." said a voice. "Miyuki-sama? Are you home yet?" he asked once again. Still no answer.

"Miyuki-sama!!" he shouted finally. But yet, the room still remained silent.

'_Tracking... tracking_..' he thought with white lights flashing on his eyes.

Somebody knocked the door.

He opened it.

"Miyuki-sama?!" exclaimed Yuuki.

She's soaked and very wet.

But yet, there was no smile on her face as usual.

Neither was a tear.

Her face was blank.

With no expressions.

-

"Minoru-sama? You are wet, please get in the car if you don't mind," said Yuzuki tenderly. She stopped the car and opened the window.

Minoru just stood there, on the side of the road, with no smile on his face. As usual.

But there was something unusual about him.

His eyes... were hurt.

"Minoru-sama? You're going to be sick," said Yuzuki one more time. The rain just brushed on his face, but he didn't even took a glance of it. He stood beside the car and stared at Yuzuki with a blank face.

"Minoru-sama...? Please," she said with a different tone.

He quickly realized what just happened and opened the door.

Stepped in the car.

And ordered Yuzuki to drive.

-

"What. Did. He. Do. To. You.?" asked Yuuki when Miyuki had changed her wet clothes.

"You sound so demanding, Yuuki. Relax your nerves a little bit, will you?" said Miyuki tiredly. She laid on her bed and stared at Yuuki who was standing right beside her.

"I don't even have nerves! And I have the right to know what he did to you...!" he exclaimed.

Her eyes grew wider. Surprisingly, she smiled a second later. "It's none of your business. You can go to sleep now."

Yuuki muttered about something and did what she said. There was no use of demanding her the answer all night. She won't answer at all. She's the type of girl.. that's a little bit mysterious and introvert.

-

The next morning, still dawn. Around 4.20 a.m.

"Yuuki...!" called Miyuki. "Yuuki? C'mon! Wake up!" she said again, tapping Yuuki's shoulder. He was charging his battery on the stop-contact on the wall.

He opened his eyes slowly, there were white lights in his eyes as usual. "My alarm isn't suppose to sound at this time..." he murmured.

"Yuuki! C'mon!" shouted Miyuki from the next room.

Finally Yuuki unplug his cable lazily and walked to Miyuki's wardrobe room. "What. Do. You. Think. You're. Doing?" he asked in shock.

The room was filled with Miyuki's clothes. Shirts, T-shirts, jeans, trousers, tank-top, shorts were everywhere! Every single inch of the room was filled with pieces of clothing!

"Oh! I'm going to France. For a holiday, you know," she replied with such a calm and easy tone. She walked out from the changing room and gave Yuuki a huge suitcase. "Here. Can you please put all of them in this? It will be greatly appreciated."

She wore a simple, white plain shirt with black cut-bray jeans. Boots also looked great and made it perfect by a single high-ponytail.

"Will I come with you?" Yuuki asked all of a sudden while he was tidying the room and putting all Miyuki's clothes in one suitcase.

"Of course!! Dad had given his permission. He also agreed with me. Saying that I should have a vacation sometimes.." she replied. She put a powder case, a lip gloss, a lip balm, a lipstick into her purse and went out from the room. Yuuki had also finished too.

"Oh..! You should go pack your clothes, Yuuki," said Miyuki.

"And where should I put them?" he replied.

"In my suitcase, of course."

"It's already filled," he said with it's-clearly-seen tone.

"I'll take another suitcase. Big or small?" she asked, walking to the garage to take a suitcase. She still had her N6600 cell phone on her hand, typing something.

"Small, I think. I don't have so much things to carry like you do." He followed her.

She was climbing a chair to reach a small suitcase on the cupboard. She took it and tossed it to Yuuki who caught it as well.

"Don't forget your cable, adapter, sun block, sun cream, and the things that you might need. You know better than me, right?"

"Of course!" shouted Yuuki from the room beside Miyuki's wardrobe.

Five minutes later, both of them had ready to go to the airport. Miyuki called her driver and he drove Yuuki and Miyuki to the Narita Airport.

-

"Yuuki?" said Miyuki when they both had gotten into the plane. And it's ready to take off.

Yuuki turned his head from facing the window next to him, to facing Miyuki. Yeah, they got the 'window' sit. Standard / Economic class.

"Hai?" he said.

"Don't accept any phone calls while you're in the plane. Especially from Yuzuki or Minoru, ok? Just for them, we won' accept their telephone while we are on the vacation. If Dad calls or the company, just call them again when we arrived. Anyway, just inactive your phone ability when we're on the plane, ok?"

"I've done it. I know it already... but why Minoru and Yuzuki?"

"Never mind. Fastened your sit belt for goodness sake! This plane had already ran its engine and ready to take off!" she exclaimed, but not too loud or she could bother the other passengers.

Yuuki fastened his sit belt and asked again, "Why don't you take the business class?"

"It will be weird if a young girl with her persocom–but only some people know about that–take sits on business class, right? Beside, they might thought you're my boyfriend!"

"Am I?"

Miyuki blushed and didn't answer. She even put on a speaker to her ear and listened to some song.

"It will be a long ride.." whispered Yuuki right before he took out several novels and mangas from his back pack and read them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Around eleven o'clock at night (Japan time: GMT 9 hours); Miyuki and Yuuki arrived at the France airport (A/N: I don't know what it's called, but go on). Of course, in France, it's still around three o'clock in the afternoon.

"Do you want me to replace the time zone that's already exists, Miyuki-sama?" asked Yuuki right when they had arrived and were waiting for a taxi in front of the airport.

"Oh. Of course. You know the time zone already, right?" she said.

"Yes, I have. Now, you're going to step on the taxi or what?" Yuuki asked politely as he'd already opened the door.

Miyuki blinked, snapped out from her mind, and stepped into the taxi, followed by Yuuki.

They arrived at the Hotel Miyuki had booked earlier when she was in Japan (around dawn). Not too luxurious, but still nice. Comfortable and economics really are the main attraction of the guests. Strangely, there were almost no guests in the hotel.

"Room 327," said a man calmly and tonelessly behind the receptionist desk. "Here's your key," he said again, handing Miyuki a card key.

"Thanks," she said cheerfully. She then walked to the lift just around the corner, Yuuki followed soon after, with her and his own suitcase.

"Why do you book only one room?" asked Yuuki when they were in the lift.

"What? Why do you ask such a question?" she blinked and stepped outside and waited for Yuuki. "I have to hold back my money, you know. I don't like spending money on useless things like staying at the Sheraton Hotel, in the most luxurious room."

Yuuki didn't answer anything. He just followed Miyuki trough the hallway towards their room. She opened it with her card-key (although it's opened on her third attempt. Same old, same old. Trouble with the card-key) and stepped in.

"Wow," she whispered. She walked deeper into the room and sat on one of the two single beds that replaced perfectly there. "It's... great," she said again, still in amazement. Who would have think such small amount of money could rent a room _this_ luxurious? One word: Economics.

"Pretty good for a 40 Euro room," Yuuki said as he placed two suitcases onto its place on the corner of the room.

"You got that right," she responded immediately. "So. I'm gonna take a bath. You can take your bath after myself. After that, we'll tour around Paris, ok?" she said as she opened her suitcase; took a pair of clothing, a bottle of liquid soap, a bottle of shampoo (Pantene), and a white towel out of it; then, she walked inside the bathroom and locked the door.

Yuuki pulled out his own suitcase and placed it on his bed. He opened it and took out a simple denim jacket, a plain white T-shirt, and jeans. He also pulled out his towel and other persocom's stuffs he might going to need. After that, he waited.

About ten minutes later, Miyuki stepped out from the bathroom, already dressed in long-sleeves red cute blouse, and dark blue jeans. No shoes yet, but she probably gonna wear her favorite boots. It's the only shoes she carried. Well, except for a pair shoe-sandals. She snatched one the hotel's towel-sandals and put them inside her suitcase. She's going to need it. She left the other one outside, the ones that she was wearing.

Her long, black hair was still pretty wet. But she wrapped towel around her head to dry out her hair. She soon sat in front of the dresser-table (A/N: I don't have any idea what they call it. My English isn't pretty good) and put a slight make up while Yuuki was cleaning himself in the bathroom.

What she did with her face about slight make up just some powder and lip-gloss.

Yuuki was ready in five minutes. Both of them packed their things (actually Miyuki put some girl's stuffs into her handbag and Yuuki was just tidying up the room) and went outside the room, not forgetting about the key which Yuuki was carrying securely in his pocket.

-

"Paris is amazing, isn't it?" Miyuki said cheerfully right after she took her and Yuuki's photo in front of the Eiffel Tower with her digital camera.

"Sure it is. But I still don't understand... why are you taking vacations? I mean, you like it back there in Tokyo, don't you?" Yuuki asked when both of them were walking towards a café at the Avenue de Suffren, near the École Militaire school.

"Hmmm... it's tasty, you know," Miyuki said with a full mouth.

"Yeah. It's almost six p.m. You should have dinner too. Here, of course," Yuuki said.

"I am having dinner. I'm starving! The food in the plane was–" Miyuki looked like she wanted to throw up and continued with a slight of disgust on her face, "–Hoeek."

"That's why I became to know you more. That you hate airplane's food."

"Yeah. Never liked it before either. Err... nobody hasn't called you yet?" Miyuki asked as she cut a small piece of the Tenderloin steak and put it inside her mouth. It wasn't such an expensive restaurant. Not cheap either. Medium.

"Actually, I have twenty-two miss calls from Yuzuki and Minoru. The others haven't called yet. Why ask?" he replied while there were flash-lights inside his eyes.

Miyuki smirked and finally answered, "Interesting."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

TO BE CONTINUED!!

(A/N: Okay... I hope you all enjoy reading it. And, if you have anything to say just review or email me. My email is displayed on my profile page. However, if there are some mistakes of the spelling and grammars and the use of verbs and such a thing, please tell me. Oh yeah.... I got some reviews from some readers. One word: THANKS!! Anyway, to kerricarri, here's the answers...

kerricarri – I watch the anime. And thanks for saying Yuuki is amazing. Anyway, I'm sorry 'coz I only remember this question of yours. (Too lazy to open the internet again.) Hontou ni gomen na sai!!

Bunny – Here you go. You've read it, right? Well, chapter 5 is coming a little bit late coz I have school and am writing lots and lots of fan fic right now. And just one I got finished. Hehe...)


	5. Running

CHOBITS Fan Fic 

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of Chobits characters. If there are characters that are unknown to the story then they're mine.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi! Please read my fan fic and enjoy!

(Don't forget to review after reading this!!)

Key:

"..." usual dialogues

'...' thoughts

::...:: name of the current location and time

/.../ two people speaking in the phone or things like that.

(A/N:...) My note, of course!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Uneasy Feelings

Summaries:

Miyuki suddenly was having a vacation! She went to France and refused to accept any phone calls from other than her father. Why? Curious? Read to find out.

CHAPTER 5

Running

::The hotel's room, 3 a.m.::

"Yuuki? Err... Yuuki?" Miyuki called. Her persocom opened his eyes slowly, showing white lights upon them, meaning that he was charging himself.

"Yes? What's the occasion are you waking me up this early? You know... you keep waking up people around dawn," he said irritably.

"No. Err... I just remember..."

"Wait," Yuuki suddenly said, making Miyuki stopped talking instantly. "What?" she said.

"I think Yuzuki just used some of your program to track us. She had found out that we're in France," Yuuki said as he stood up. White lights were still flashing in his blackened-golden eyes.

"Oh dear lord!" she exclaimed. "I just wanted to tell you that. You see, everything new about my software... err... I sort of gave them to Minoru first to do some checking, ya know. That's my newest program called: Tracking the One. You can use the signal that coming out from a phone, a cell phone, or a connected persocom with the phone number. It works around the world!" she said very quickly. "Oh _shit_!" she cursed soon after.

"Hey, he also left a voice message. Want me to read it?"

"Whatever."

Yuuki opened his mouth, but it's not his voice that came out. It's Minoru's. "Look, Miyuki... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry about the kiss yesterday. Will you please, please, please pick up the phone? Please, Miyuki. I'm sorry... I.. I... I love you. It's ok if you don't feel the same with me, but.. but... at least say something. Please don't run from me... please..." he sounded so desperate until Miyuki almost shed a tear, but she strengthened herself. The voice faded away and it was the end of the voice message.

"Kiss? _Kiss_? He... he... what?! He kissed you?! So that's why you ran all this way here?!" Yuuki exclaimed furiously.

"Well..." Miyuki tried to answer.

"Good thinking," he said again with such a calm tone.

"_What_?" Miyuki asked, confused because of the sudden change of emotion.

"I said, good thinking you got there. I mean... running all this way from a guy that just kiss you? Four words: Good thinking, but pathetic."

"Why? You..."

"Let me finish my sentence first," he said immediately. Then, Miyuki closed her mouth. "There, there. You're afraid, right? I mean... don't you like him? He's a great guy you know–once you know him, of course–don't you think about his feelings right now?"

Miyuki just stayed silent. "Very well. Take a good night sleep. I'll wake up around 8 a.m. for breakfast," Yuuki finally said calmly and plug a cable of himself to the nearest stop-contact.

Miyuki settled her emotion and laid back onto the bed. She fell asleep soon after.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

::Tokyo, 8 p.m.::

"Minoru-sama? Are you feeling okay?" Yuzuki asked with such a gentle tone.

"I don't know... I've found Miyuki in France... but it looks like we didn't cover our track very well..." he murmured emotionlessly and tonelessly. He seemed really desperate.

"Do you love her that much?" Yuzuki asked with shivery voice.

"Yes...! I do, Yuzuki, I do. Very much. But, but... she rejected me, didn't she? Ooh.. I don't know what to do..."

"Then we should go to France. We should go after them," she said again. Her voice was still trembling.

'_He loves Miyuki-sama... And I don't wonder why... she's a perfect girl. How do I press this feeling? Can I? I don't think I can... He has rejected me. He, of course, wants to have kids. A persocom couldn't provide that... Yes. I'm a persocom. Just a machine. I'm... just a machine... but why do I feel so alive? I... did suggest him to go after her... Did I make the wrong steps? No. He programmed me to do so... Oh... if only he knows how much I love him..._' Yuzuki thought bitterly.

"That's a great idea. But I can't afford to chase her everywhere in that country. The cost will be real expensive since its money is now Euro. I got to call Motosuwa-san. Maybe he knows what I should do," he said finally.

"Can you call him, Yuzuki?"

"With pleasure, Minoru-sama," Yuzuki replied with a persocom politeness. There were white lights flashing in her eyes. A second later, she spoke with Hideki Motosuwa's voice.

/Moshi-moshi,/ said the sempai.

"It's me, Motosuwa-san. I have to talk something very important to you," he said with some kind of hopeless tone.

/What is it, Minoru-kun? You sound like you're in trouble./

"Err... yeah... I think I AM in trouble. But not that big of a deal," he added quickly.

/Is there somehow I can help you?/

"Well.... do you know that girl you met previously in my house? Her name is Miyuki Hoshizawa? The creator of Mizu Software?"

/Ah! Yes, of course I remember her. I think you two are a great couple./

Minoru didn't talk for a minute, he finally said, "I like her, you know."

/Really? That's great! What did she say?/

"She... ran away. To France," Minoru said bitterly.

/NA NI?!!! IS SHE CRAZY OR WHAT?!/ screamed the adult man on the other line until Minoru had to shut his ears. /Sorry, I lost control./

"It's okay. Anyway... that's what I wanted to ask you about. Do I have to go after her? What if she rejected me?"

/She won't. She likes you. I can see it in her eyes when we first met. The only problem is... she doesn't even know that she loves you!/

"Ok... that's not what I expected... but well.. thanks for the advice, Motosuwa-san."

/You welcome. Call me every time you need help, ok?/

"I will. Thanks again," he said as he hung up the line.

"What will you do, Minoru-kun?" asked Yuzuki with a great concern.

Minoru didn't say anything for the moment, than his eyes grew wider and he almost screamed in excitement, "Yes! I.. I got an idea! Yuzuki? I want you to call Miyuki's father," he said. Yuzuki just did what he wanted her to do.

/Hello? Takeshi Hoshizawa speaking,/ replied the man in the other line.

"Err... Mr. Hoshizawa? It's me, Minoru..." Minoru said nervously.

/Oh..! Yes! What's the occasion? If you want to talk to Miyuki, she's having vacation in France!/

"No, no. Actually, I want to talk to you. It's important."

/I got it. Well, go on./

"You see... I.. I... fell in love with your daughter... and..."

Takeshi quickly cut his sentence, /Really? That's great! Have you told her yet?/

"Actually... I kinda messed up two days ago and well... accidentally kissed her. And now..."

Takeshi added immediately, /You kissed her?/ Minoru gulped. /Boy, you're one brave kid! Continue, please./

Minoru was so beyond relieved and managed to finished his sentence, "And now... she keeps avoiding me, you know. She wouldn't answer my call... and that stuff."

/I see. You MUST go to France. I'll take all the responsibilities and the bills. Oh yeah... you step on a very wrong angle by kissing her all of a sudden. She doesn't like surprises, kid.../

"Oh. I didn't know about that."

/You should know now. Anyway, good luck. I know deep inside her heart she loves you. Bye./

And with that, the line was unconnected. "Pack our things, Yuzuki. We're going to France," Minoru said firmly.

"We? Do I have to go with you?" she replied.

"Well... If you don't want to, it's alright," he said as he stood up.

"I will go as you wish."

"Great," he said with his usual charming smile.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

::Paris, at the hotel, 06.00 a.m.::

"Do you think I should run away from him? _Again_?" Miyuki asked to Yuuki. They both had awaken and ready to get down for breakfast.

"Well... you can't keep running, first of all. Just... find some way so he couldn't find you," Yuuki replied as he opened the door and put the card key into his pocket.

Miyuki followed him. She was wearing a black long-sleeves shirt with long black skirt that reached until her ankles. She also wore boots. Her midnight black hair was tight up in high ponytail style. She didn't forget to bring her beloved black handbag. There were small laptop, cell phone, and other small electronic things you can think of.

::The Hotel Restaurant, 06.05 a.m.::

"Err... here," Miyuki said, giving Yuuki her laptop. "Connect yourself with it. I need to make an update."

Yuuki just did what he was told. She reached her laptop and typed something quickly for a few minutes.

"There," she said with satisfaction. "Now our little friend Minoru couldn't find us anymore. Unplug yourself, Yuuki. It's finished."

But Yuuki just stayed silent and motionless. "Yuuki!" Miyuki called again.

"Someone is trying to hack me. Firewall activated," he said tonelessly as there were white lights and red lights flashing inside his eyes.

"Who is trying to hack you?" she asked seriously. Her fingers began to typed again.

"Tracking... tracking..." he muttered. A word appeared on Miyuki's laptop.

"Damn you Yuzuki!" she cursed. "Yuuki! Add Defensive Shield!" she said with such anger.

"Defensive Shield added," he said tonelessly. People around them were watching them for a sec, then turned away once more.

"Avoid the hacking and hack back that fucking Yuzuki," she said with a calm, yet dangerous tone.

"Hacking avoided. Still trying to hack..."

Miyuki typed angrily on her laptop really fast until she could barely saw her own hands. (A/N: If some of the readers watch or know Get Backers, well... she kinda typed like Makubex.) "Damn you... Yuzuki... you're going to die right now!" she muttered under her breath.

"The target is hacked," Yuuki finally said after ten minutes.

"Erase all of her memories and destroy all of her fucking systems."

One minute...

Two minutes...

Three minutes...

"The target's memories erased completely and its system is now jammed," Yuuki finally said. His eyes were back to normal.

Miyuki closed her laptop with a sigh of relief. "Thank God..." she said. "Lost anything, Yuuki?"

"Just the list of the houses' facility," he said calmly.

"It's ok... at least you still got yourself.."

"Yup. Anyway, why did Yuzuki try to hack me?" he asked with wide eyes.

"I think Minoru ordered her to."

"Oh well. People who fell in love are the strangest individuals in the world," he muttered.

"Really?" Yuuki just nodded with a smirk.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

::Kokubunji's Mansion, 9 p.m.::

"Yuzuki! Yuzuki!" Minoru shouted concernedly. His persocom just collapsed to the floor after she was doing something he didn't know. The point was... there were white lights flashing in her eyes. Another second later, when he looked at her, she had collapsed to the floor!

"Damn it, Yuzuki!" Minoru shouted again, shaking the persocom's body. Finally he carried her bride-style to the computer room and plugged her cable into his computer.

Then he sat on his comfortable chair and looked really shocked. "What the?!" he exclaimed angrily. There were something written there:

Yuzuki tried to hack me, so I have to do it.

Yuuki.

"Hack? What does this mean? I didn't order her to hack anybody..." he murmured.

"Minoru-sama..." Yuzuki called weakly all of a sudden.

Minoru quickly jumped beside her and helped her to stand up. "What the hell did you do, Yuzuki?!" he exclaimed.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to.."

"Hack Yuuki? HACK? Since when I prefer the way of hacking, Yuzuki?" Minoru asked disappointedly.

"I'm just trying to help you, Minoru-sama."

"How much did you lose?" he asked.

"All of my memories and programs but..." she stopped.

"Yuzuki?" Minoru called.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to.." she said with an awkward tone and a very strange voice. So unlike the usual Yuzuki.

"Yuzuki? What do you mean?" Minoru asked confusedly. Something was definitely wrong about her.

"All my memories and programs but..." she said again and stopped.

"Yuzuki? Oi! Yuzuki!" Minoru asked in panic as he watched Yuzuki kept repeating what she said earlier, expressionless and toneless.

"Oh my God..." he muttered. Yuzuki had broken. Her system was jammed. "C'mon! Why do I have to suffer so much _tragedy_ in one day?!"

"I'm just trying to help you, Minoru-sama," repeated Yuzuki.

"Just be quiet, will you?!" Minoru exclaimed angrily as he took his suitcase, walked outside the house, shutting down all the electronics in it, and finally slammed the front door. It locked automatically.

::Narita airport, 10.30 p.m.::

"I want to buy a ticket around this time and I want it NOW," Minoru said clearly to the receptionist.

"Japan Airlines, departure at 10.45. Have a nice flight, sir. Next!" said the woman calmly with a smile.

Minoru totally ignored her. He went to the waiting room and then.. just _wait_ for the next flight to come within a few minutes more.

"I hope I'm not too late..." he whispered bitterly, staring at Miyuki's cute photo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

TO BE CONTINUED!!

(Thanks who whoever reviewed to me story, and thanks again if you have the patient to wait for soooo long. Sorry....! My internet got broken and hadn't fixed up until the last three days! Hontou ni gomen na sai, minna-san...)


	6. I'm Coming For You

CHOBITS Fan Fic 

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of Chobits characters. If there are characters that are unknown to the story then they're mine.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi! Please read my fan fic and enjoy!

(Don't forget to review after reading this!!)

Key:

"…" usual dialogues

'…' thoughts

::…:: name of the current location and time

/…/ two people speaking in the phone or things like that.

(A/N:…) My note, of course!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Uneasy Feelings

Summaries:

Yuzuki's broken and now it's up to Minoru to find Miyuki! Will he ever find his love?

CHAPTER 6

I'm Coming For You

::The Hotel, Lobby, 1 a.m.::

'_I really hope this hotel is fine… Hope it's not too expensive_,' Minoru thought as he rang the bell for the receptionist.

"Bonjour, Monsieur," she said sweetly.

"Err, can you speak English?"

"Of course. Are you willing to stay here?"

"Yes. How much is it for one night?"

"Thirty Euro for standard room, Monsieur."

"One room for me, please."

"What is your name?"

"Kokubunji Minoru," he took something from his pocket and gave it to her. A card. "And… this is for the bills."

"A Japanese? Oh la la!" she thought aloud with high-pitch voice as she typed something on the computer. "This is your card-key, please keep it safe, would you? And… your room is… 329. It's on the third floor. Good night, sir!"

"Merci," Minoru said as he made his way to the lift and finally found his room.

"Err… 325.. 327… This must be my room," he whispered to himself as he unlocked the door of room 329, right in front of room 327, Miyuki's room.

-

::The Hotel, 6.30 a.m.::

"C'mon, Yuuki! I'd like to take some pictures of Paris!" Miyuki pleased to her persocom who had just awaken a second ago and growled irritably.

"You have taken all the pictures of Paris," Yuuki muttered.

"No, I haven't! Not in a movie mode, of course. Now, c'mon! Get dressed! Don't be such a lazy pig, Yuuki!!"

"Whatever. But I'm NOT a lazy pig."

"Yes you are!"

"Am not!"

"YOU ARE!"

"AM NOT!"

-

::Room 329::

"Gah! People next door are driving me off the hook!" Minoru muttered miserably.

-

"Alright, done with the argument. We'd better go, you seem like you need some breakfast," Yuuki finally said with sweat drops.

"That should do. I wonder what happened to Yuzuki after you hacked her yesterday…" Miyuki murmured as she was willing to lock the door behind her. Her outfit was still the same as yesterday's.

-

"I'd better go catch a breakfast…" Minoru whispered to himself as he opened the door.

-

"Gah! Get in! GET IN!" Miyuki hissed as she pushed Yuuki – hardly – to get back in the room they almost left.

Once they were in the room, Yuuki whispered to the panicked girl sarcastically, "What is it? A new cute guy next door?"

"No, damn it! It's Minoru!!" she snapped furiously.

"W-What?"

Miyuki took a deep breath and peeked again, "With no Yuzuki? You really damaged her a lot, I think."

A minute…

Two minutes…

"He's gone. Let's go!" Miyuki whispered carefully as she stepped out from the room and put the 'Available to clean' sign to the door.

-

"Why do we need to be so careful anyway? You can dye your hair or what, so he won't recognize you!" Yuuki exclaimed when the two of them were having a breakfast (well, since it's Miyuki who can really eat) at the nearest café.

"That's a great idea!"

"Yeah. I'm a total genius. Ha-ha," Yuuki replied with a lame laugh.

"Except for one thing," Miyuki seemed like she was going to explode, "YOUR HAIR IS PERMANENT!"

"You can change the color of my hair."

"Do you think so?!"

"I don't think so. I know so."

Miyuki stopped, she didn't know what else to say. However, Yuuki never lost on arguments with his master.

Her face became softened and she smiled faintly. "It's not that we can, it's that we don't want to," she said tenderly.

"It's the first time you – "

"Code red! Hide!" Miyuki exclaimed as she dragged the persocom and herself under the table.

"You don't need to be so panic, you know…" muttered Yuuki irritably.

"I do. Well, he's gone. Perhaps tomorrow will be a better morning."

"Aren't you going to move to another hotel?"

"Me? _Moi_? Move? Ckh, no! The other hotels are _waayy_ too expensive."

"Fine. Whatever. But let me tell you something, he's going to find you soon enough."

"Let's see, shall we?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

::The next morning, about 6 a.m.::

"Yuuki? C'mon now, wake up. I need your company to go to the Eiffel Tower," Miyuki said as she tried to wake up the sleepy persocom.

"My alarms are not set by this time. Go back to sleep," he murmured lazily.

"Yuuki! WAKE UP!" she finally shouted and poked his head.

"Okay, okay! Don't be so noisy, will you? You'll wake up everybody else in this hotel!"

"BUT you. COME ON."

"Fine, fine. Whatever."

-

::Minoru's room::

"Ugh…" he yawned. "Still 6 a.m.."

He heard some noises from the room beside him. It was some kind like… "_Yuuki! WAKE UP!_" Hmm? Why did the voice sound so familiar?

"Miyuki.." he whispered in shock. He got dressed in record time and opened his door as quickly as possible. There she was. Minoru could saw Miyuki's slender figure and Yuuki. They were walking along the corridor.

"Miyuki!!!" he shouted. She automatically stopped.

"I've told you about this…" Yuuki whispered with relaxation. What a guy.

"No way…"

"Miyuki!" Minoru approached to her and touched her shoulder gently. She didn't make a single move. "A-Are you okay?"

A drop of water fell onto the floor, right in front of Miyuki.

"I didn't think you'll go this far for me…" she said between sobs. "I thought you're going to look for someone else if I'm gone…" She was crying. Yuuki just stared at the new-remade couple in front of him. He was connected with something. There were flashes in his eyes.

"Of course not! What makes you think like that?" Minoru replied as he hugged the girl. She didn't refuse it.

"Because everybody in this world does it to me. My dad, my mom, my sister, my brother… they forget about me if I'm gone."

"You have a brother?" Yuuki interrupted.

"Yeah. He died in a car crash seven years ago. Look at me, crying like this. How pathetic," she muttered to herself, wiping her tears away.

"There's a call for you, Miyuki-sama," Yuuki said all of sudden.

"Accept it."

/Moshi-moshi? Is this Miyuki?/ It was Motosuwa Hideki-sempai.

"Hai. Minoru too," replied Minoru.

/So I can see that you've found Miyuki, ne? All of us prayed from over here./

"All of us..?" whispered Miyuki.

/Yep. Me, Chii, Hibiya-san, Yuzuki, Yumi-san, Sumomo, and Ueda-san!/

"Yuzuki? Isn't she broke?" Minoru asked in disbelief.

/I don't think so. She looks fine and I just arrived at your house about fifteen minutes ago. Then, I decided to have a phone with you. By the way, I think Yuzuki WAS broke. Some of her data was gone, said Sumomo./

"That must be the effect from my program. Hmm… maybe I need to make lots and lots of updates," Miyuki said.

/Yeah, whatever you want, Hoshizawa-san! Anyway, good luck you two. Have a nice holiday in Paris! Or should I say… _honeymoon_?/ He hung up the phone straight after that.

"Looks like you two have a damn LOTS of fans, ne?" Yuuki said with a mischief-ly grin.

"Y-Yuuki!" both of the human beings exclaimed.

"Well… I guess I'm not going to be around for a while. You can call me using your cell phone, Miyuki-san. Ja!" said the persocom as he walked calmly towards the ground floor, leaving Miyuki and Minoru alone.

"Um… um…" stammered the girl nervously. They were standing so close to each other!

"I'm so glad that I've found you, Miyuki. I thought we'll never meet each other again!" he said with relieves as he hugged Miyuki tightly. She seemed shock, but didn't refuse.

"Me too. Sorry that I ran from you just like that, ne?"

"It's ok. The only thing I'm curious about… Yuzuki was broken… but not she's cured! Who took care of her?"

"Ma, ma… let's not think about that right now," she said with a smile. There was a message in her cell phone: '_Chii had repaired Yuzuki! I don't know what she did, but Yuzuki is really okay right now. Don't tell Minoru about this…_' It was from Hideki.

"But I'm – "

All of a sudden Miyuki kissed him, making him stopped talking for a while.

"Wow," he whispered after that.

"I think this is how they say 'I love you' here. Wanna go to Pont Neuf?"

"Sure."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

THE END


End file.
